homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SonyaUliana
Welcome! Hello there SonyaUliana! Welcome to ! We're building a large collaborative resource of everything related to Homeworld and we thank you for your edit to Introducing content from the Remastered Edition. Please check the links below for some helpful ways to get started with editing on the wiki: * Our Style Guidelines discuss how to write articles on the wiki, so that we have a consistent experience for our editors. * Planning on uploading any images to the site? Please make sure to read the Image policies so that you understand how to make images legal for use on the site. * Here for the forums? Great, head on over to and get started making topics! We hope you enjoy your time here and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to reply on my talkpage! SuperSajuuk (talk) 11:26, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Ship pages Hey, thanks for editing up those ship pages! Just to let you know, when it comes to articles that have a class name in them, set the |name parameter to just the ship's name (eg Arrow-class Scout would just be written as Scout on the parameter). Thanks! :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:52, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks very much for all the contributions on the articles! There's been so many redlink pages that haven't existed for ages since "others" have been more interested in documenting fanon :P --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:45, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Remastered Images Hello there, how are you doing? I want to thank you for your contributions to the wiki since the release of Homeworld Remastered. Those images you have helped provide are fantastic, we've waited a long time to see both games in this new updated look. :) If you don't mind me asking, how is it you were able to obtain them? And is it possible to see more for say the Taiidan ships for instance emerge in the future? Any additional Remastered profiles would be enormously helpful and beneficial to the site, and if there's any way we can all work together to bring them all here, that might be even better. Hope we can work together some time and I look forward to any future updates you might have if any. Thanks again for your contributions.Fire Eater (talk) 01:42, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I understand. I hardly understand cropping and photoshopping, I don't do that much, but we do appreciate your efforts immensely on the images you have managed to acquire for us, they've gone a long way to improving several of those pages, really. :) It would be great to acquire some others on the Taiidan side though. Perhaps I or someone among us could lend a hand in that process? Whatever any of us do, I do hope we can working towards acquiring more ship images for use on their profile pages sometime. We do have a good start with the Kushan and Hiigaran images you obtained.Fire Eater (talk) 22:29, May 15, 2015 (UTC)